


Sonata

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Paralysis, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atrapado por el límite que le impuso su ser, él descubre que una cálida mirada es capaz de derretir hasta el más crudo invierno. Casi tan perfecto, efímero como eterno, donde los sonidos contrastan de forma espectacular: existe la amistad entre la soledad y el amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Años luz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

**—S** onata **—**

_Yo también para ti seré_

.

.

Capítulo I

**Años Luz**

.

.

Hacía frío. Debido a que era diciembre y el invierno había entrado hace un par de días, podría catalogarse como normal. Pequeños copos de nieve caían a través de la ventana haciendo que un manto blanco cubriera por completo el ostentoso jardín de la casa; aquel paisaje bien podría catalogarse como una verdadera obra de arte, al menos así lo calificaría si su alma fuese más artística.

El inmaculado blanco inundaba el lugar, ahora no solo dentro de la habitación sino fuera, y Near se preguntó si el blanco de la nieve realmente se asemejaría a la misma tonalidad que a la de su propio cabello. Sus padres siempre usaban aquella analogía para compararlos y de pronto aquella curiosidad despertó, aunque al considerarlo un pensamiento irrelevante lo desechó de inmediato y continuó observando el paisaje como si de la cosa más interesante del mundo se tratara. Necesitaba matar el tiempo y no había nada mejor que hacer hasta esperar el comienzo de la dichosa cena navideña que su abuelo cada año se empeñaba en organizar y a la cual toda la familia se veía obligada a asistir.

Recargó la espalda en la silla y de forma distraída comenzó a retorcer un mechón de su cabello. El solo pensar en convivir con esa gente, aunque fuesen  su familia, le irritaba ligeramente. No era bueno socializando, los protocolos y reglas de convivencia no iban con él, por ello ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir que le gustaba interactuar con sus semejantes. Por suerte todos lo sabían, lo que le ahorraba un gran trabajo. Así que su presencia en esa cena únicamente consistiría en hacer acto de presencia, saludar a su abuelo, a sus tíos, a Ele, cenar, ir a por su regalo de navidad —esperaba se tratara de un juguete. Al salir de casa, por las prisas, había olvidado traer alguno— y volver a encerrarse en la habitación que se le había asignado. Simple.

Alguien tocó su puerta y escuchó a una mucama preguntarle si necesitaba algo a lo que negó con voz firme. Era la tercera que venía en menos de media hora; realmente estaba harto de tener que despachar a todas. Detestaba que estuvieran sobre él solamente por su condición, como si fuese un inútil que no servía y no podía hacer nada por sí mismo. Exasperante, mas evitaba pensar en ello.

Soltó un suspiro y prefirió terminar de alistarse, o al menos intentar estar lo más presentable que se requería. Se acercó al espejo y acomodó la estúpida corbata, ansiando el momento de quitársela; también tomó el saco que estaba colgado en el perchero y se lo colocó. En cuanto estaba por darse el visto bueno y salir por cuenta propia, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. La única que se atrevería a tal osadía, sin siquiera tocar y anunciar su presencia, era su madre.

—¿Todo bien, Nate? —se acercó a donde él aunque permaneció alejada un par de pasos. Ella sonrió al verlo, él no tuvo expresión alguna.

—Estaba por ir ya —señaló, aburrido, pero su madre pareció no escucharlo ya que no paró de hablar.

—Tu abuelo y todos los demás comenzaron a preguntar por ti. Creían que habías tenido… —titubeó por un instante, dudando acerca de las palabras que emplearía —. Problemas o algo así.

Acostumbrado a que siempre supusieran eso, Near negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

—Eso me alegra —volvió a sonreírle; esta vez acortó la distancia entre ambos —. Ahora, déjame ayudarte.

Peor frase no pudo haber dicho.

Apenas su madre tocó las empuñaduras, Near movió la silla por sí mismo alejándose de ella. La mujer se quedó quieta en su posición, incapaz de reaccionar a sabiendas del error que había cometido. El chico volvió a llevar las manos hacia las ruedas de la silla para deslizarse hacia la salida de la habitación. En el marco de la puerta giró el rostro hacia su madre, la cual solo negó con la cabeza y le regaló otra sonrisa, de esas que no se cansaba en esbozar.  

—Tú puedes solo, ya lo sabía.

Lo tenía más que claro y aun así seguía insistiendo en ofrecerle innecesaria ayuda que para él salía sobrando. Su instinto de madre era el que hacía que quisiera protegerlo cuando no era requerido. A pesar de su condición, Nate era independiente; ni la parálisis de sus piernas ni mucho menos una silla de ruedas habían podido detenerlo.

—Bien. —Y sin decir nada más, Near salió de la habitación.

El cuarto que siempre le asignaban se encontraba en la planta baja para que no tuviera inconvenientes y facilitar su movilidad. Encontrar donde estaban todos los demás fue sencillo, solo siguió el sonido de los murmullos hasta llegar al salón de reuniones. Cruzó el marco de la entrada y todos parecieron notar su presencia, cosa que agradeció; eso facilitaría el siguiente paso en su itinerario.

Todos se hicieron a un lado, dejándole pasar; no tanto por hacerle espacio para que pudiera trasportarse con esa silla, más bien por la presencia tan fuerte que imponía incluso estando sentado. Después de todo, era un miembro de esa prestigiosa familia y nieto del mismísimo Quillsh Lawliet. Cuando Near llegó al centro del salón, los saludos y felicitaciones acerca de tener una feliz navidad no se hicieron esperar.

Contrario a lo que se esperaba, disfrutaba de la navidad. No tanto por el espíritu navideño y los buenos deseos de las personas, más bien por la buena comida y los montones de regalos que recibía a pesar de ya no ser un niño. Como pocas veces, la lástima que provocaba servía de algo agregándole también el hecho de que era el más joven de la familia.

Como previó, y como en todos los años, cada uno de sus familiares se acercaron a donde él. Near ya estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se agacharan para poder encararlo, así que no le molestaba cuando se ponían a su par para felicitarlo, entregarle algunos pequeños  presentes o abrazarlo de forma no muy efusiva, siempre respetando dentro de lo que cabe su espacio personal. No obstante, en cuanto vio una mata de cabello rubio acercarse y un par de ojos azules clavarse en él como pequeñas agujas que buscaban incrustarse en su carne, supo que la tranquilidad de su noche había terminado, demasiado pronto esa vez.

Aquel chico se paró frente a él, cruzándose de brazos y esbozando aquella sonrisa burlona que lo único que buscaba era irritar a quien se le enfrentara. Con Near aquella táctica siempre fallaba, pero aquel gesto, a pesar de inútil, siempre estaba allí. Near sabía mantener la cabeza fría para cualquier situación, y lidiar con Mihael Keehl, alias Mello, quien además era el único primo de su misma edad y su autoproclamado némesis, no era una excepción.

—¿Qué hay, fenómeno? —El insulto ni siquiera lo tomaba como tal, estaba tan acostumbrado a ellos que si no le llamara con alguno eso sí lo consideraría extraño.

El padre de Mello, tío político de Near, dio un no muy disimulado codazo a su hijo, reprendiéndolo sin palabras por aquella acción. A pesar de eso, Mello puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido.

—No se preocupen, sé que este año tampoco me deseará una feliz navidad, ¿verdad, Mello? —Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Ese hecho era irrefutable para ambos.

—En verdad que me sorprendes, Near; sí que eres un genio —contestó con algo de sarcasmo impregnado en su voz. Su padre volvió a darle otro codazo y este emitió una grosería entre dientes.

Al contrario de la actitud rebelde de su primo, Near sí emitió un pequeño saludo para con sus tíos y el mismo Mello. Más que por cortesía, por obligación. Mello siempre le había llamado «hipócrita» por sus actos, Near lo rebatía con el hecho de que él sí sabía seguir las reglas de ética y moral impuestas por la sociedad, o al menos intentar fingir lo mejor posible que lo hacía. Solo a veces, cuando estaba de ganas y podía obtener algo a cambio.

Cuando los adultos se retiraron, Near comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de cabello.

—Me extrañó que este año no nos dieran consejos acerca de cómo mejorar nuestra convivencia.

De nueva cuenta Mello soltó otra maldición, está vez lo suficientemente audible para que Near la alcanzara a distinguir.

—Porque saben que eso nunca pasará, creía que también tú lo tenías más que claro. El que seamos familia…

—No nos hace amigos —terminó Near.

—Me alegra que lo recuerdes.

Mello esbozó otra sonrisa, esta vez de satisfacción; a Near siempre le llamaba la atención lo expresivo que su primo lograba ser con gestos tan simples. Tan efusivo… todo lo contrario a él. Soltó un suspiro, concentrándose en otro detalle que había captado su atención.

—¿Tu amigo no vino este año?

El mejor amigo de Mello, el pelirrojo pecoso que entendía más por el apodo de «Matt» que por su nombre, siempre asistía a la reunión. No era miembro de la familia ni un pariente lejano, pero era el hermano del alma de Mihael y una especie de hijo adoptivo para el matrimonio Keehl. Era bastante común ver a Matt en esas fechas también.

Los labios de Mello se fruncieron en una mueca de fastidio.

—Sí, peor está muy ocupado como para venir a saludarte. Ya ni él encuentra gracioso el perder el tiempo contigo —contestó sin aunar en más detalles. Como tampoco era algo que a Near le interesara, se abstuvo de indagar.

Luego de aquel intercambio de palabras cada uno asintió y siguieron de largo, ignorando la presencia del otro. La mejor forma en la que ellos podían coexistir en un mismo espacio era haciendo como que el otro no estaba; al menos en el caso de Mello, a Near solía darle igual.

Los minutos transcurrieron hasta que la hora de la cena arribó. Todos se reunieron en el gran comedor y tomaron su respectivo asiento. El abuelo Quillsh en la parte superior de la mesa, Ele a su derecha, cada familia nuclear junta y los invitados en los asientos sobrantes. Cada uno en su respectivo lugar.

El mayordomo quitó una silla para que Near pudiera acercarse sin restricciones a la mesa. Tomó la servilleta y la extendió sobre su pierna para después echar un rápido vistazo a los invitados. Como siempre, los Keehl quedaban al frente de los River, y casi como hecho a juego Mello era quien quedaba cara a cara con él. Al lado de su primo estaba Matt, al cual vio por primera vez en toda la noche; este  le sonrió a modo de saludo como acto reflejo. Y junto al pelirrojo se encontraba otra chica que no recordaba haber visto antes pero intuía era otra amiga de Mello, quizá su novia o la de Matt o la chica en turno con la cual alguno de los dos salía. No iba a preguntar ni a preguntarse cuestiones innecesarias así que se enfocó en su abuelo quien estaba a punto de emitir el discurso que recitaba todos los años.

—Es un placer para mí tener a mi familia reunida y que podamos compartir juntos otro año más…

El discurso solo variaba un poco año con año. Near estaba seguro que todos, al menos los que tenían buena memoria, debían notarlo. El discurso siguió y siguió; Quillsh nombró a cada uno de sus hijos y los logros que habían tenido ese año, destacó también el éxito que sus nueros habían alcanzado, las excelentes calificaciones de sus nietos, lo bien que sus negocios marchaban, incluso elogio a los invitados… Todo, como siempre, cuesta arriba. Propio de un Lawliet.

Cuando finalizó, ante aquellas palabras tan emotivas, todos comenzaron a aplaudir; Near fue el único que se abstuvo de hacerlo ganándose la mala mirada de Mello, cosa que lo tenía sin cuidado.

Al finalizar el borlote, todos prosiguieron a comer. Near comió en silencio, participando de vez en vez en la conversación cuando algo se le preguntaba directamente, sin embargo enfocaba su atención en la sopa de entrada. Y apenas el plato fuerte acababa de ser servido, se percató del regaño de Mello hacia Matt acerca de algo sobre sostener los cubiertos.

—Mello, todos los tenedores sirven para lo mismo —objetaba el chico pecoso; Mello masajeó el puente de su nariz en señal de frustración y propinó a su amigo un no muy discreto golpe en la cabeza.

—A mí eso no me importa así que toma el correcto. Mira, es este —se lo plantó, muy apenas conteniendo las ganas de gritarle —. Has venido a esta casa desde que tienes seis años, ¡es estúpido que aún no te hayas aprendido las reglas de etiqueta!

Matt se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Solo para evitar otra discusión con su amigo, tomó el tenedor que le había entregado y comenzó a comer con este. Después dirigió la vista a la chica y miró a Mello de forma burlona.

—Linda piensa que las reglas de etiqueta son idiotas y todos los tenedores sirven para lo mismo, ¿no es así, Linda?

La chica se sonrojó en cuanto Mello le dirigió la mirada. Sin saber que contestar solo tartamudeó una respuesta que ni siquiera Near llegó a comprender.

—Linda no es idiota como tú, ella sí sabe de estas cosas —rebatió Mello de forma burlona.

—Las lecciones que me diste fueron buenas. —Por primera vez en toda la cena, la chica se dignó a hablar. El tono que utilizó fue demasiado agudo y Near se preguntó si ese sería su timbre real o si su voz salió de esa forma por los nervios y la situación.

—Ves, Matt, soy un perfecto maestro en eso.

—En lo único que eres bueno —bromeó aunque eso fue suficiente para desatar la cólera de Mihael.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yo soy bueno en muchas cosas!

Esta vez el gritó no pudo ser contenido y todos los presentes se giraron hacia el alboroto. Mello desvió la mirada y Matt la bajó; para ese momento la chica estaba más roja que un tomate. Near solo tomó un bocado de pavo y lo pasó, manteniéndose ajeno a todo el bullicio.

—Como siempre, Mihael llamando la atención —señaló Beyond, otro de sus primos.

Mello le dirigió una mala mirada la cual el mayor ignoró para volver a su pastel de fresas; como siempre pasando por alto el orden, esta vez adelantando el postre. Near alcanzó a escuchar un «imbécil» pronunciado por el rubio quien volvió a enfocarse en su cena, también adelantando el postre, aunque en su caso degustando una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Aun así no se salvó de la reprimenda de su madre.

La cena continuó con normalidad. Mello acabó de comer y Matt terminó poco después mientras la chica quedó sola. Al notar que ninguno de los otros dos estaba junto a ella, dio un respingo y comenzó a comer más rápido. Miro hacia donde los demás y parecía que iba a asfixiarse de tan rápido que comía. Near tomó una galleta de jengibre y se retiró de la mesa, ignorando por completo las demás acciones de la chica. Ya casi era hora de la entrega de regalos, eso no iba a perdérselo; esperaba un tanto ansioso a que le dieran los suyos para poder largarse de allí.

Estaba por llegar a la sala cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba; al distinguir la voz de Ele se dirigió a donde él. No obstante, por su trayecto, la chica amiga de Mello y Matt se interpuso en su camino y Near apenas alcanzó a frenar su silla de ruedas antes de impactar contra ella. Sin embargo, la joven perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo en su regazo.  

Apenas se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, ella se incorporó de un saltó. A pesar de que su tez era ligeramente trigueña, se le notaba roja hasta las orejas; sus ojos castaños se movían de un lado a otro sin atreverse a enfocarlo y no le ayudaba en nada el hecho de que Near no le quitara la vista de encima. El joven albino tenía una mirada muy pesada, debía admitir.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se alejó varios pasos, todavía sin atreverse a encararlo. Continuó tartamudeando un sinfín de incoherencias que Near ni se molestó en descifrar —. Es que soy muy torpe.

—Lo noté.

La chica abrió los ojos en demasía, fue en ese momento en el que Near pudo notar que no eran exactamente cafés; su tonalidad se asemejaba al avellana, casi miel, y transmitían tanta calidez que por un momento Near olvidó que estaban en diciembre.

—De verdad, no me fijé —sus manos juguetearon con la tela rosa de su vestido con holanes. Realmente estaba nerviosa —. No te vi, soy muy despistada y…

Near sabía a qué se debía toda esa palabrería. Si hubiese chocado con cualquier otra persona en esa fiesta no habría habido problema alguno; pero se topó con él, el paralitico, el cargo de conciencia que sentía la muchacha debía ser bastante alto.

—Estoy bien –dijo quizá un poco más tosco de lo habitual. Tal vez porque se trataba de una persona nueva o porque no tenía ganas de lidiar con tonterías como esa.

Con un gesto de mano le pidió se retirara de su camino. La chica se mordió el labio inferior y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole pasar. De reojo Near alcanzó a mirar que salió corriendo hacia un punto incierto pero no le dio la menor importancia. No era la primer niñita voluble con la que trataba. Sin embargo, en cuanto se acercó a Ele, este negó con la cabeza.

—No fuiste muy amable.

Near lo sabía mas no iba a lamentarse por ello.

—Esa es su actitud normal. —Como era habitual, Beyond se inmiscuyó en la conversación. Era como si meterse en pláticas ajenas fuese una especie de pasatiempo para él —. Así jamás conseguirás tener una novia, Near.

Near no dijo nada, tampoco le interesaba responder a esa absurda provocación. Se enfocó únicamente en Ele y en su muy interesante tema de conversación acerca del último crimen que logró resolver él solo.

Todos se reunieron en la sala principal junto al gran árbol ostentosamente decorado. Y sin más preámbulos, el abuelo tomó uno de los tantos regalos que se encontraban al pie del árbol y lo entregó a Ele, el cual lo recibió esbozando una peculiar sonrisa que de no ser por el hecho de que todos estaban acostumbrados a ella la hubiesen considerado un tanto tétrica.

La tradición consistía en que una vez que Quillsh entregase el primer regalo, todos los demás imitaban su acción y comenzaban a repartir cada uno de los presentes. Ese año el abuelo se vio especialmente generoso entregando de dos o más regalos a cada uno de sus invitados. Nadie se quedaba sin un presente, ni siquiera los ajenos a la familia. Como siempre, Near recibió más. No le hacía falta ser el genio que era para saber que en su mayoría se trataban de juguetes; sus familiares le conocían bastante bien, además era bastante fácil darse cuenta de sus gustos. Con el simple hecho de ir a su casa o echarle un vistazo a su habitación cualquiera podría darse una idea clara.

Ajeno a él, Mello parecía muy contento con una chaqueta que su madre le había regalado, Ele parecía absorto detallando la raqueta que recibió, Beyond ojeando un libro que alguien le había obsequiado a sabiendas de que una vez graduado estudiaría Medicina. Inclusive Matt había recibido un par de videojuegos que al parecer deseaba de antaño —se dio cuenta porque lo decía en voz alta— y la chica estaba entretenida con un par de guantes blancos.

Linda se llamaba, al menos recordaba que así la habían nombrado.

En ese instante, en el que la miraba de forma más insistente, la chica se giró donde él y sus ojos se encontraron por algunos segundos antes de que ella diera un respingo y bajara la mirada. Matt lo notó y sin perder tiempo la abrazó por los hombros, su mano acariciando con insistencia el brazo de la menuda joven. Escuchó al joven susurrar «Near siempre es un desalmado» y ahí supo que la chica no había sido para nada discreta con lo sucedido.

Le dio una última mirada rápida y tomó las cajas de sus regalos, dispuesto a ya no perder más el tiempo y volver a su habitación. Para su mala suerte, un obsequió se le resbaló y cayó hasta el suelo. Antes de poder pedirle a alguno de sus tíos que lo recogiera por él, Linda —sí, ese era su nombre— corrió hasta donde él para levantar el objeto y entregárselo.

Las campanadas comenzaron a sonar. Un minuto para que fuera veinticinco de diciembre.

—Lo siento —la escuchó susurrar de nueva cuenta.

Near tocó la caja y sus dedos alcanzaron a rozarse con los de ella. Eso le provocó escalofríos.  Le arrebató la caja de forma brusca y únicamente asintió.

—Estoy bien. —Y sin decir nada más, se alejó.

No le hacía falta despedirse de alguien a quien jamás volvería a ver. Todos ahí lo conocían, sabían que él era así. Llegaba y se iba sin más. A pesar de ello sintió una mirada tras suyo. Se volteó sin ninguna razón aparente y su leve sorpresa fue encontrarse con que la chica aún le veía, aunque al ser llamada por Mello y Matt fue hasta donde ellos; de seguro olvidaría el incidente, tal vez para siempre.

La privilegiada memoria de Near no le permitiría olvidar lo sucedido por más que quisiera. Lo ocurrido en esa cena solo pasaría a convertirse en un pensamiento basura, uno que enterraría en el fondo de su mente como tantos otros.

…

 


	2. Mentira piadosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

**ǀ S** onata **ǀ**

_Yo también para ti seré_

* * *

 

.

.

Capítulo II

**Mentira piadosa**

.

.

La época navideña y el espíritu festivo se esfumaron con la misma rapidez con la que la nieve comenzó a derretirse. Para cuando marzo entro, y aunque fuese impropio de un lugar tan frío como Winchester, el calor de la primavera comenzó a envolver a cada uno de los ciudadanos de la ciudad.

Beyond detestaba ese clima; la calidez de la temporada hacía que fuese casi insoportable el usar el uniforme de la escuela. Aun cuando solo faltaba una hora para que oscureciera por completo, el calor era de mierda. Después de todo el bléiser negro y tanto el suéter como el chaleco lograban acalorar a cualquiera más de lo normal.

Abanicándose con su propia mano, llegó hacia la casa de los River.

La residencia de esa parte de su familia era por mucho una de las más ostentosas que hubiera visto. Una exquisita combinación entre el estilo de la antigua época victoriana y construcciones contemporáneas. Su tío, un arquitecto reconocido, sí que se había esmerado en los planos de esta. Dejó de admirar la fachada que bien conocía y se acercó a la puerta. Tocó el timbre, se anunció por el reconocedor de voz y en menos de un minuto ya un mayordomo le había abierto la puerta, permitiéndole la entrada al lugar.

El camino lo conocía de memoria, ya no hacía falta que la servidumbre lo guiara —sabía lo hacían por protocolo pero aun así seguía siendo molesto—. Una vez se fue adentrando más y más, llegó hasta la lujosa sala donde su tía se encontraba leyendo un libro. La pasta de este rezaba «Qanun».

No le sorprendía, su tía era una erudita en lo que a medicina se refería. Admitía que quería llegar a ser como ella, no, todavía mejor que ella. Era una lástima que todo ese talento se estuviera desperdiciando con ella encerrada en aquella mansión cuidando de su hijo paralítico.

—Beyond, no te esperaba tan pronto —le saludó una vez que se percató de su presencia. Cerró el libro y se encaminó a dónde él.

—Me urgen esos libros, tía. Ya me los pidieron en el curso.

—Oh, claro. Mira, tal y como lo prometí, aquí están.

Ella se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole admirar aquella pila de libros sobre la mesita de la sala. Algunos títulos se le antojaban conocidos, otros despertaban su curiosidad.

—Cuídalos. Y espero te sirvan tanto como a mí me sirvieron —sentenció.

Beyond asintió. Estaba por tomarlos cuando algo dentro de sí le impulsó a preguntar, quizá por mera costumbre.

—¿Y Near?

—Está en su terapia. Ya debe estar por terminar, por si quieres pasar a verlo; de seguro le alegrará verte.

Beyond sabía que Near jamás se animaría por algo como eso mas no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad: joder a Near siempre era divertido.

Sonrió a su tía y se encaminó a la recámara de Near, trayecto que también se conocía de memoria. No se molestó en tocar y simplemente tomó el pomo de la puerta y entro sin autorización. Lo primero que sus ojos lograron vislumbrar fue el cómo la enfermera doblaba la pierna de Near, haciendo que en su rodilla se formara un ángulo de noventa grados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Eso bien podría contar como saludo por parte de su primo. Ya se había acostumbrado a su tosco contestar.

—Venía a verte, a saber de ti, ¡desde Navidad no te he visto!

Near le miró, serio como siempre, y desvió la mirada de nueva cuenta al techo. La enfermera solo soltó la pierna del jovencito con suma delicadeza y lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama de tal forma que permaneciera sentado. Intercambió unas cuantas palabras con Near, inclinó la cabeza ante Beyond, acción seguida salió del cuarto.

—Y bueno, como decía, siempre es un gusto saludarte —continuó Beyond, burlón como siempre.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Al menos podrías fingir que te da gusto verme?

—No.

—Qué borde eres. —Ignorando el pesado ambiente que Near desprendía, Beyond se sentó al borde de la cama —. ¿Qué cuentan tú y tu patética vida?

—¿Por qué vistes todavía el uniforme? Ya es tarde. —Como siempre, Near eludía interrogantes de ese tipo; Beyond no sabía si no le gustaba que lo juzgasen o si él mismo sabía que su vida estaba jodida.

—Tomó cursos para la universidad. Para mi mala suerte son obligatorios así que debo asistir —soltó un bosteo y estiró los brazos, desperezándose —. Esto me consume —se quejó.

—Cierto… Ya te gradúas.

—En efecto. Me graduaré como tú jamás lo harás. —Near permaneció en silencio, de nueva cuenta Beyond se cuestionó si aquello lo había incomodado. Lo haya sido o no, no le dio la menor importancia y prosiguió—: Deberías volver a la escuela, no es tan mala. Sí, es un poco aburrida pero es un buen lugar para conocer chicas.

La mirada de Near pasó de él hacia los carritos que estaban sobre la cómoda al lado de su cama. Los tomó y admiró ambas piezas con suma dedicación.

—Yo no me aburro aquí.

—Se nota que no te aburres, este lugar parece una juguetería —sentenció, mirando todo a su alrededor —. Si no te conociera pensaría que tienes problemas mentales, que eres un niño perturbado.

—Aunque lo pensaras no me afectaría en lo más mínimo.

—Dime, ¿al menos haces lo que otros adolescentes hacen? ¿Ves porno tan siquiera? —Near continuó ignorándolo, Beyond resopló —. Oye, ¿y sí se te para? —Eso último lo preguntó por curiosidad no obstante con burla impregnada en cada letra.

Pero como siempre, Near tampoco respondió a la provocación. El mocoso realmente era un témpano de hielo, ocultaba sus emociones con perfección, cualidad que de seguro sería envidiada por jugadores de póker. Beyond resopló de nueva cuenta y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Deberías ser mejor anfitrión y ofrecerme algo. De preferencia algo con mermelada. Muero de hambre.

—Ve y pídeselo a mi mamá —sentencio Near todavía abstraído en los carritos y en su improvisada pista construida con almohadas y cojines.

—Exacto. Eso haré.

Se levantó de un saltó y caminó hacia la salida. Al abrir la puerta se encontró de cara con su tía. Ella abrió los ojos más de la cuenta.

Beyond cerró la puerta tras de sí y dijo, divertido.

—¿No sabía que tenía por hobbie escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

—No lo hago. Solo… —La voz se perdió en su garganta. La mujer miró la puerta de Near casi como si lo estuviese mirando a él —. Debe salir y convivir más con chicos de su edad.

—Con chicas también. No se olvide de las chicas.

—Debe salir —repitió ella, ignorándolo.

Pareciera que la costumbre de los River era pasar de él.

…

* * *

 

 

—Me sorprendió su llamada, tía, ¿qué necesita?

Los ojos azules de Mello la miraron con un ápice de curiosidad.

Sabía que si le hubiese dicho por teléfono para que lo requería, su sobrino se hubiera negado rotundamente; para ella no era un ningún secreto esa rivalidad un tanto absurda entre ambos, por lo cual solo le dijo lo necesario: que requería de su ayuda.

 Esperaba que con el tiempo Mello comprendiera el porqué de su actuar. 

—Sé que solo tú puedes ayudarme a esto —comenzó la señora River. Sabía que halagando al joven era la mejor forma de empezar.

Mello se sentó en el sofá y tomó una galleta de chocolate, bocadillos que la mujer también había pedido especialmente para agradarle.

—Gracias por considerarme. Si tanto lo necesita, la ayudaré.

—Eres un amor de chico, Mihael.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del aludido sin embargo al escuchar el sonido de ruedas acercándose esta desapareció al instante, convirtiéndose en una total mueca de desagrado que no se molestó en disimular.

En cuanto los blancos cabellos de Near opacaron su vista deseó nunca haberle prometido nada a su tía. No sabía exactamente lo que ella pudiese estar tramando pero si llevaba a Near de por medio no podía tratarse de nada bueno para él.

—Necesito que salgas con Near esta tarde —pidió la mujer con una sonrisa.

—¿¡Qué!? —dijeron ambos al unísono, Near menos efusivo que Mello pero con la misma intención.

Mello admitía que no esperaba nada bueno de todo ese asunto no obstante nunca creyó que fuese a ser de verdad tan malo lo que su tía fuese a pedirle.

 A pesar de que Near intentó negarse con el pretexto de que en una hora tenía clases con su profesor particular, su madre le ignoró; creyó escuchar que parloteaba algo acerca del aire libre y la convivencia con sus semejantes mas ya no prestó atención a ninguna de sus palabras luego de lo declarado. Necesitaba hacerse a la idea de que desperdiciaría esa tarde pasándola al lado de su no muy amado primo.

…

* * *

 

 

Mello no supo cómo su tía terminó convenciéndolo, Near no comprendía cómo fue que su madre lo dejó solo a su suerte con la peor de las opciones; el punto es que ahora ambos se encontraban andando por el parque que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de la residencia de River como si se trataran de un par de amigos en una salida casual cualquiera.

En todo el rato no habían cruzado palabra alguna lo cual fue un alivio para Mello. A Near ciertamente la daba igual pero el silencio le ayudaba a meditar todavía mejor la situación en la que se encontraba.

Aunque no lo pareciera, intentaba comprender a su mamá y sus acciones; solo estaba actuando como cualquier madre lo haría en su lugar. Estaba preocupada, y de hecho se había tardado en reaccionar ante su aislamiento por voluntad propia. No la juzgaba, al contrario, la entendía, pero eso no evitaba que le irritara levemente que se tomara tales atribuciones con respecto a su vida.

—Quita esa cara, enano. Solo daremos un par de vueltas más y te regreso a tu casa.

—¿Debo agradecerte?

—Deberías. Que yo estoy pasándola peor que tú.

Mello era un exagerado de primera. Si alguien la estaba pasando mal, pensaba Near, era él y no el de ojos azules; Mello estaba acostumbrado a todas esas cosas: a caminar, a exponerse al aire libre, a andar como si nada por la vida mientras él tenía que tolerar el cansancio de sus manos por tener que trasladarse en la silla, el escozor en su nariz por cualquier mota de polvo o debido al polen de las flores recién nacidas y para rematar llamar la atención de los transeúntes que parecía que nunca en su vida habían visto a alguien con capacidades diferentes.

A Near no le molestaba su condición, la había asimilado hacia bastante tiempo después de que los médicos le mataron cualquier esperanza de poder volver a caminar, sin embargo el hecho de ser tratado de forma distinta solo por ello era lo que lograba enfermarle.

Por eso a pesar de las constantes peleas con Mello o de que Beyond fuera como tolerar un grano en el culo, le agradaban. Ellos seguían tratándolo de la misma forma que lo hacían desde antes de su accidente.

El albino se detuvo un momento para masajear sus manos. Al notar que se detuvo, Mello se vio obligado a pausar su caminata; aprovechó el descanso para admirar el paisaje de la primavera comenzando a estar a flor de piel que el parque le regalaba.

Near también analizó un poco su alrededor, más que para admirar la belleza del paisaje más bien debido a que su condición lo obligaba a analizar todavía más su entorno, evaluando posibles peligros para su persona. A lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir a un par de personas que se le hicieron conocidas; cuando una de ellas se giró hacia ellos y sonrió tan ampliamente, Near distinguió de quien se trataba.

—¡Mello!

El grito logró sorprender a Mello. Se giró hacia dónde provenía la voz y Near acomodó su silla de tal forma que pudiese mirar todo con comodidad.

La inconfundible cabellera de Matt —la cual brillaba más debido a los rayos solares que lograban filtrarse del nuboso cielo británico— se hacía cada vez más nítida conforme este se acercaba, siguiéndole el paso se encontraba la chica que también  había asistido a la fiesta de Navidad, esa misma que cayó sobre Near y se la pasó disculpándose después de ello.

Cuando ya estuvieron frente a Mello y a él, a Near le fue imposible no notar el leve roce que había entre las manos de ambos muchachos.

—Venga, Mello, ¿será que no puedes vivir sin mí que has venido a buscarme? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, divertido.

—Claro, como no tengo nada mejor qué hacer. —Near podría apostar a que eso había sido sarcasmo.

Hablaban entre ellos como los mejores amigos que eran, ignorando a los demás a su alrededor, a Near y a la chica incluidos.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan dependiente y al menos dejarme disfrutar de mi chica.

—¿¡Tu chica!? —La chica se exaltó. Su rostro adquirió una expresión asustada.

—Pues sí. Estamos en una cita, ¿no?

—¿¡Cita!? —parecía que comenzaría a hiperventilar en cualquier momento —. Pero si tú dijiste que solo era una salida de amigos.

—Pues por algo se empieza. —Matt sonrió provocando que la joven se sonrojara.

—En ese caso… yo… bueno… —A Near ese tartamudeo se le tornó molesto—. ¡Oh! ¡Pero miren esas flores! —señaló un punto en el parque, Near ni se molestó en mirar —. Iré a verlas.

La chica huyó de la escena lo más rápido que sus pies y su corto vestido amarillo se lo permitieron. Una vez los tres solos, Matt pareció por fin notar la presencia del albino, al menos por fin se molestó en dirigirle la palabra.

—Vaya, Near, realmente me sorprende verte tomar algo de aire fresco. Ya te hacía falta tomar algo de color. —Dicho eso se dirigió a Mello —. Aunque es raro que tú salgas con él, qué digo raro, esta es una señal de que el apocalipsis se avecina.

Mello rodó los ojos mas no pudo evitar que una risa se le escapara. Al cruzarse de brazos la risa se convirtió en bufido

—Mi tía me pidió sacarlo de su encierro.

—En ese caso podría decirse que has hecho tu buena acción del día.

—Del año —corrigió.

—Eso demuestra que tienes corazón de pollo.

De nueva cuenta se fundieron en su propia conversación. Near sabía que no tenía cabida en ese mundo en el que con ellos dos bastaba.

—¿Y ya has tenido avances? —cuestionó Mello luego de un rato de charla banal.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

—Pues casi la tomo de la mano.

Near no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ahora hablaban de la chica.

—Es tímida, debes ir despacio.

—He ido despacio.

—Matt, te comportas como todo un casanova. Apuesto ya la asustaste.

—Ya, deja de regañarme.

—Es que eres un imbécil en estos asuntos. Si no fuera por mí ni siquiera le hablarías.

Near no tenía ganas de escuchar más conversaciones absurdas por lo que restaba del día, así que tomó las ruedas de la silla y las giró en la dirección por donde Mello y él habían llegado. Mas su intento se vio frustrado cuando Mello notó su acción. Tomó las empuñaduras de la silla e impidió cualquier acción por parte de su primo menor.

—Ah, no, tú no te vas de aquí.

—Ni siquiera te agrada tenerme cerca.

—Pues no me agrada —reconoció, aunque para nadie era un secreto —, pero mi tía me pidió este favor así que te irás cuando yo me vaya.

—Aparte todavía es temprano —intervino Matt —. ¿Mejor por qué no nos acompañan a Linda y a mí al centro comercial? Así también me ayudan a acabar con la tensión incómoda entre ella y yo.

—No me gustan los lugares llenos de gente —declaró Near.

—¿A la cafetería?

—No como cualquier cosa.

—¿Y si nos quedamos en el parque?

—Soy alérgico al polen por lo que no puedo adentrarme mucho.

—¿Qué clase de persona eres, Near? —alegó Matt, exasperado.

—Este…

Al oír esa suave voz, los tres se voltearon hacia la chica castaña que había permanecido ajena a todo ese alboroto. A Near le llamó la atención el no haberla sentido llegar.

—Los invito a los tres a mi casa. Ahí podemos pasar un rato agradable entre amigos.

…

* * *

 

 

De nueva cuenta Near no supo el por qué accedió, aunque esta vez también tuvo que ver el hecho de que Mello hubiese tomado el control de su silla hasta llegar a la residencia de la joven.

La casa era pequeña pero acogedora; el ambiente familiar estaba impregnado en el aire además del suave olor a pastel recién horneado. La madre de la chica también resultó ser muy amable, además de toda una belleza del mediterráneo que por suerte no le miró con lástima cuando se presentó en su hogar.

La tarde la pasó de forma más amena de la que pudo esperarse, al menos dentro de lo que cabe. Después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa y menos en casa de una completa extraña con la que apenas había cruzado un par de frases.

Lamentablemente, para Matt, su plan de ligue se arruinó cuando lo llamaron, al parecer un asunto importante que debía atender; los pocos minutos de haberse ido, Mello tuvo que salir de urgencia al baño. Por lo que ambos, Near y la chica castaña, se quedaron solos en la sala.

Para romper el silencio incómodo que de pronto se formó, ella tomó la palabra.

—Me llamo Linda, ¿y tú?

Near alzó una ceja. De cualquier cosa que pudo esperarse, nunca previó que ella fuese a decirle eso.

—Ya lo sabía. —Era verdad, ya había escuchado que así la nombraban.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse. Near pensó que eso ya debía ser natural en ella, como algo que la distinguía.

—No nos habíamos presentado formalmente —explicó con simpleza, sonriendo de forma algo forzada y tratando con todo su ser de sostenerle la mirada.

—Soy Nate —también respondió. No tenía ganas de entablar conversación alguna pero estaba en la casa de esa chica, al menos debía aparentar ser amable.

—He oído que te dicen «Near», bueno, Mello y Matt cuando hablan de ti.

No quería ni imaginarse qué tipo de cosas pudieron decirle ellos a Linda. Sea como sea, no le importaba de cualquier modo.

—Es un sobrenombre. —Fue su corta explicación.

—¿Puedo llamarte así?

—No veo por qué no.

Ella sonrió.

Near aprovechó ese leve indicio de confianza para cuestionar lo que tanta curiosidad le provocó desde que la vio con Matt en el parque.

—¿Si no te gusta por qué sales con él?

Ella se sobresaltó.

—¡Ah!

—¿Por qué sales con él si no te gusta?

—¿Es muy obvio? —Se rindió muy pronto. Eso le hizo saber a Near que dentro de todo la chica era muy confianzuda como para llegar a confiarle eso a él.

—No tanto. —En realidad sí lo era —. Lo esquivas, te ves incómoda y nos trajiste a tu casa para evitar sus flirteos. Además usaste la etiqueta de «amigos» al invitarnos, resaltaste la palabra; e invitándonos a Mello y a mí realmente se convertía en eso, en «amigos».

Linda se dejó caer en el sofá. Near sabía que había dado en el blanco, fue fácil de descifrar.

—Es que no quiero se mala con él.

—Rechazarlo no te hará una mala persona.

—Tampoco quiero herirlo.

—¿Acaso eres masoquista?

La chica frunció el ceño. Por primera vez podía verle otra expresión en el rostro que no fueran las de alegría y de vergüenza.

Ella suspiró. Después de exhalar el aire la tranquilidad regresó a su rostro, casi parecía que el anterior comentario no le había molestado en nada.

—No es como si me desagradara del todo —admitió un tanto avergonzada, con el sonrojo asentándose en sus mejillas de nueva cuenta.

Near quiso preguntarle si hablaba del flirteo o de Matt. Se abstuvo de hacerlo, eso sería adentrarse más en la conversación la cual ya quería que finalizara.

—Entiendo.

—Sea como sea, gracias.

—¿Por? —Eso lo dejó intrigado, no lo esperaba.

—Por notarlo y por hacerme hablar de ello. Necesitaba contarlo a alguien. Así que por eso, gracias Near.

Near no sabía qué podía contestar a ello. Prefirió mantenerse callado, sin dar pie a nada. Comenzó a retorcer un mechón de cabello y giró su vista hacia otro punto de la habitación.

—Y de nueva cuenta, perdón por lo de la fiesta de navidad —repitió de esa disculpa, Near soltó un suspiro.

—Solo olvídalo.

Él lo había hecho. Él había olvidado el incidente. Él la había olvidado.

De verdad que ella era una chica muy rara por todavía recordarlo.

No la entendía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
